Forum:DeadSpace Wiki actually Dead?
As per title, is the Wiki actually dead?-5ub7ank(7alk) 20:17, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Dead? No. Sluggish? Yes. Nightmare Hobo 22:11, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::To be fair, most esoteric forums tend to be of a lower key. - d2r 19:02, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::All things considered, this wiki is fairly active in the grand scheme of gaming wikis. Despite having had only one game (and associated media), we have a quite large number of articles (comparatively to other gaming wikis) and very few of the articles are useless and/or stubs. We still get several edits per day and said edits tend to be fairly large in size and of good quality. Now, seeing as this game came out about nine months ago, without any new media being introduced, I think we are doing just fine. Considering we are soon to get a new addition to the series in the form of Extraction, I would surmise we will likely become far more active in the near future. :::In short: Yes, we are somewhat sluggish, but not nearly as much so as many of the other gaming wikis. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, just look at wikias like the one for "the suffering". its got like fourty articles. sure its a bit small compared to Halopedia, and frankly tiny compared to Wookiepedia. but we aint bad Metaron Isard 17:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :This forum has been inactive for several months.... so, there's no point commenting. Also, Dead Space Wiki has been quite active lately. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:29, January 23, 2010 (UTC) DS wiki kicks *blam!*. i cant beleive how much it's developed! even in the short time ive been here. i love this site. i love the game. period. DisMEMBAH 18:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I wouldnt say "dead" but more "undead". See what i did there? Its a fact that since this wikia is just for Dead Space, there is only so much we can put here. Dead Space's universe only goes so far, unlike the never ending universe of Star Wars apparently. It also depends on how many dedicated necromorph killers and Marker heads we have in our ranks that continue to keep this awesome wikia from falling out of orbit. See what i also did there? (CrackShot 14:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) I do wonder if we have any people that are actually part of the Dead Space team (developers, designers, ect) that has any part in this wikia. :It all comes down to two things: the amount of media and fanbase size. Wookieepedia has new stuff coming out all the time between books, comics and games and had a few decades to build up a fanbase. I suppose you could compare DSWiki to an early Halopedia back when they had one game and a few books, but they had a larger fanbase. It's dead here right now because of nothing new. Just wait until Dec/Jan and activity here will increase faster than the Corruption. See what I did there? :p -- Reignfire 16:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Nice! I have to agree once the new movie, games, and book comes out, this place will be more crazy then Dr Mercer. See what i did there?(CrackShot 21:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC))